


突发脑洞09

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [46]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 草原和亲AU的糕饼+江枫X片羽/伯邑考。双性，产乳，Mpreg，incest，饼角色百合，双飞。





	突发脑洞09

糕是草原部落首领，饼是王朝公主。  
对是公主。  
然后因为饼是双性嘛，大家都觉得很晦气，也不喜欢他，皇帝也是，封了个随便的公主封号就让他自己出去开牙建府了，然后平时也不管他，大家也都懒得理他这样。  
之前饼有被指婚，大家都觉得双性肯定畸形，而且饼一直深居简出，都没见过，觉得肯定也丑，都不想要饼。有个贵族被指婚到饼，想尽一切办法终于推掉了。  
这次之后，饼在京城贵族圈子里更是被大家嘲笑遗忘，然后还传双性人特别淫荡，会吸男人精气，连带贵女都不想和饼交往。  
然后就是皇帝老了，糕就按照以前他跟上一任草原首领的约定，过来找老皇帝要以前打仗时候借的金银。老皇帝觉得一下子拿出来国库不稳，就想赖账，结果糕直接带兵打过去，老皇帝怂了，觉得和亲然后让糕可以给他分期，糕同意了。  
然后让谁和亲呢，公主都不想！毕竟传说里草原人都很野蛮的，而且丑。  
没办法就想起来了饼，就让饼嫁给糕了。  
老皇帝胆战心惊，觉得糕会不会以为自己敷衍，然后再打过来，毕竟是个双性，肯定长得也不是国色天香......  
新婚之夜糕一看，哇你们太有诚意了！是美人啊！  
然后饼：我是双性人哦，你现在退婚还来得及。  
糕，突然更兴奋。  
“你是个双儿？双不是更好吗！既是如此，本大君的子嗣也有了着落，那群长老终于不必日日在我耳边念叨了！”  
然后doi，就过的很开心。饼本身在京城不受重视，又很喜欢自然，到了这里又有糕疼爱，过的当然开心啊。  
一个月之后糕带着饼回门，因为结婚了嘛，遵照草原传统，是不用蒙面啊什么的，直接可以跟丈夫同骑。  
然后京城的贵族看到了饼：？？？！！！  
这是谁啊！  
全都心中狂喊。  
因为回门，为了表示自己满意，糕和饼穿的都是王朝的衣服，就是那种古装啦。饼真的像是仙女一样！被糕圈在怀里，超级漂亮，根本就不是传言的难看！  
一时间京城贵族全都嫉妒，尤其是之前推拒和饼指婚的那些，觉得自己真是瞎眼。  
可是没办法哦，已经结婚啦。  
然后回去没多久，三个月就传来消息说嫁过去的大君夫人已经怀孕了！  
又过了七个月糕饼再次回门，带着小江枫。  
这回直接贵族想死，因为饼更美了！  
但是没有办法哦，已经是人妻了。  
不死心，有的贵族想去再续前缘，其实根本没有缘哦。然后去了使馆，守门人说大君和夫人正在休息，不方便接待。  
完事儿有人绕到后面偷跑进去，发现糕和饼在doi。  
就是那种站着，饼被糕后入，臂弯挂着右腿那样子。  
一边doi饼一边说夫君不可以再射进去了，又要怀孕了之类的。  
其实糕都发现了，就是不说，等到走了之后，把整理的那些偷窥贵族贪污国库的情报递给皇帝。  
后面老皇帝驾崩，小皇帝即位，这时候饼都生了第二个了！片羽，也是双性哦！  
然后回京的时候片羽三四岁，路上好多小贵族回家都说：“我要和草原来的片羽妹妹成亲！”  
“是弟弟。”  
“是双性啦！片羽妹妹好可爱哦......”  
但是没有用，片羽只喜欢哥哥。  
因为糕是大君嘛，有很多事情忙，饼虽然是和亲过去的，其实也很厉害，而且王朝的历法农业医疗比草原都强，饼一直在做这些教化推广。加上生江枫的时候长老们都还健在，后面那些经验丰富的长老陆续告老或者去世，糕就要慢慢培养新的帮手，所以片羽长大的时候他们两个都很忙，基本是江枫带大的。  
片羽从小就是：喜欢哥哥，最喜欢哥哥，长大了之后想嫁给哥哥。  
江枫其实也很喜欢片羽，但是又觉得自己会对片羽有想法很恶心，就有点逃避。  
然后后来两个人其实互相知道，差点擦枪走火，但是江枫觉得不行，就开始疏远片羽。  
片羽以为是自己发育了之后，哥哥看到自己是双性就不喜欢了，然后也觉得既然哥哥这样子想，那就算了吧。  
后面三四年的时候都没有怎么交谈过。再后面小皇帝觉得欠款还完了，可是草原那边太强大了，还是再有点亲戚关系比较好，这样子不会打起来，就要嫁公主给江枫，然后给片羽做媒嫁给京城的贵族。  
当年的小贵族们个个摩拳擦掌：我要娶片羽！  
结果公主不想嫁，随便找了个侍女替自己，江枫本来也不想娶，因为想着片羽没有推辞指婚，一定也是想要嫁给别人不喜欢自己，就觉得为了草原的稳定还是娶了吧。  
一看是假的，怒了。  
片羽也怒了。  
两个人讨论着这个问题，不知道怎么扯到自己身上。正好江枫洞房花烛夜不想洞房，喝了好多酒，就把片羽按倒了。  
“不是说要嫁给哥哥吗？为什么——好像很高兴去京城，做别人妻子的样子啊？”  
才没有呢。  
片羽哭着亲吻了江枫，说出来自己以为他讨厌双性。  
然后就doi！  
第二天糕发现之后差点没把江枫打死。  
但是也没啥了，就顺便成了个亲，然后觉得终于有人继位，自己和饼就退隐山林玩耍去了。  
江枫成了大君之后，片羽又是大君的弟弟，又是大君的夫人，其实很忙的！  
因为公主那边作假的事情，片羽带着人打了过去，小贵族们心又碎了。  
“我那么可爱的片羽，为什么会嫁给他哥哥啊！”  
然后伯邑考是另一个国家的皇子（公主？），也是因为自己国家实力不足，怕被人吞并，就把伯邑考和亲到草原去，寻求庇护。  
江枫其实不想要，但是糕饼觉得那个国家身处要塞，百姓受苦，太可怜了，江枫只好收下，但是一直借口公务繁忙没有去看过。  
片羽有点生气，但是也知道哥哥不会碰他，就没去了解过。  
所以后面片羽认识了伯邑考公子，还以为是跟着商队出来玩的世家子这种......  
慢慢觉得哇伯邑考哥哥好厉害，伯邑考哥哥什么都知道，伯邑考哥哥还会弹琴！  
特别崇拜伯邑考！  
结果有次宴会，大君的夫人需要出席，片羽看到坐在江枫另一边的就是伯邑考。  
很难过。  
也不是说觉得伯邑考欺骗自己，而是为了伯邑考的处境心疼。  
“伯邑考哥哥......一定是觉得很对对不起我，可是他必须要到这里，为了保护他的子民......”  
伯邑考也是真的很难过，觉得片羽这么好的孩子，自己骗他，还可能干涉他和江枫的感情，可是为了国家，他必须留下。  
然后吃完饭，就一起回去了，本来大君是要和两个夫人一起睡，以前一直没有，这次没法推脱，只能一块儿睡了。  
伯邑考看着江枫抱着片羽，翻身背对着他们睡着了。  
后面也一直没有碰过伯邑考！转机是有一次片羽带兵围剿草原匪帮，江枫自己，然后晚上伯邑考去送东西，平常都是片羽嘛。  
这次江枫看到了伯邑考之后，伯邑考让他转告片羽说对不起很抱歉什么的......  
然后就一来二去了解了，伯邑考是真的受着皇子或者长公主的教育长大的，对于草原的发展之类的有很深的理解和计划。两个人经常一起讨论。  
然后开始没有doi，后面doi了之后，伯邑考推开江枫跑了。  
片羽回来，伯邑考去跟他道歉，说让他行使大君正妻的权力，把他贬到远方吧。一切都摊开说了，片羽哭了，推倒伯邑考。  
“伯邑考哥哥是坏人！明明......明明是哥哥的妻子，可是跟我说不是！为了国家这种事情我当然可以理解啊！现在又——又跟哥哥有了肉体关系！”  
然后小动物一样把伯邑考的衣服扯开，用自己的唧唧摩擦着雌穴，完全没章法的蹭，最后两个人都高潮了。  
“伯邑考哥哥是坏人......笨蛋！”  
江枫进来看到的就是片羽和伯邑考抱在一起浑身通红的样子。  
后面就很正常三人了！伯邑考主文，片羽主武，完全是完美搭档！  
唯一的问题就是......  
江枫有时候夜里回来，发现伯邑考和片羽已经抱在一起睡着了，根本没给自己留地方。  
但是也很幸福啦！  
比如伯邑考躺着，片羽趴在他身上，江枫可以随便插哪个穴，而且还可以在他们两个的雌穴之间插入摩擦肉棒哦。  
艹伯邑考的时候，片羽会去亲亲伯邑考。  
艹片羽的时候，也会要靠着伯邑考。  
片羽就是那种超可爱元气妹妹系嘛，然后伯邑考就是稳重得体的大姐姐。  
不过，对于江枫的一些过分要求，伯邑考会拒绝，但是如果换成片羽提出来，就没法拒绝。  
江枫有点嫉妒。  
会席天幕地的doi！  
马背play也有！  
总之，下次回京城的时候......  
大概是江枫被扎小纸人吧。  
“你妈的，为什么。”京城贵族咬牙切齿。“片羽也就罢了，为什么还有个伯邑考啊！一个臭江枫，这么好福气！”


End file.
